


Bad Day?

by HollowSuzumi



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSuzumi/pseuds/HollowSuzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaver is having a bad day. It wouldn't be selfish to think he's the only one, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universe-user](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=universe-user).



> 1st half of requested drabble. This is my first ever posted work, so comments on flow and not dropping references is appreciated, haha.
> 
> Reaver may be ooc, since this takes place in my hero's universe and he's probably going to follow what I headcanon for him (been writing about these characters for 3 years, so they tend to grow, haha)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Reaver knew from the moment his eyes opened that it was going to be a bad day. A pounding headache only accompanied the nightmares at the edge of his eyesight. Usually he would spend his days drinking away the visions that intended to corrupt reality, but the queen requested his presence . That young brat had enough dirt on him to bury him in taxes that would rip away his fortune. Reaver does not do the peasant lifestyle. If he were to suddenly disappear, she can find where he is within the hour. How she does it, he doesn't know, but he learned to be on time by showing up an hour before the meetings. 

The castle was alive as the servants scurried around to clean. Wanting to avoid as much human contact as possible, Reaver lurked down the halls that were less popular. He had a few hours before today's meeting, a requirement he was to follow. The shadows still haven't stopped moving with him. The soft light that shone through the huge glass windows seemed to highlight the air in gold, similar to how the sun would shine on Her intricate hairstyles. That similarity didn't matter though. She was dead. A thought Reaver clung to, refusing to believe it was Her haunting him. The Shadow Court was not being merciful in their torture lately.

A wave of nausea swept over him. Unable to hold himself up, Reaver struck an arm out to the nearest wall for support. His left hand held on to the bridge of his nose; eyes slammed shut as he waited for it to pass. The pounding headache was only getting worse. 

"You alright there, big guy? You're earlier than even the queen demands," a concerned light voice spoke. Reaver's eyes snapped open as he spun around to face the voice. A sneer was pasted across his face immediately. Before him stood the Queen's favourite soldier, Ben Finn. One moment of weakness at this wretched place and, of course, someone sees it.

"Why do you ask? So you can put me down like your brother?" The harsh words spat out, intending to chase away Finn. They were the first thing that Reaver could think of to hurt him in the few seconds of being seen. Unfortunately, the golden boy took the words in stride. 

"Nah, it would be a waste of a bullet." His tone was filled with a joking lilt, but his face didn't match the voice. Finn's eyes were encircled by a dark purple; his skin looked sallow. This figure before him did not look like the bright man who usually spent their time chatting to anyone with an ear. 

"Shit, did you sleep at all since the last meeting?" Reaver shifted away from the wall, putting his solid weight evenly over his feet. His arms crossed over his chest. With the light to his back, his shadow engulfed Finn in dark, making the crooks of his face look deeper.

"Oh! You're using the common language now. How's it feel?" A quick smirk, crinkled eyes holding the upturned shape for a few seconds before dropping to their depressed stature.

"I've said worse. Now, answer the question. You look like the walking plague."

"True to that. The things I've heard you say would have my mother rolling in her grave. Sleep has been a...difficult friend to find lately. But I don't look nearly as ugly as you do. Did you decide to just toss on clothes and get here? You're missing your hat and makeup." 

Finn's words caught Reaver by surprise. After a few seconds of thought, he realised that he really did grab the first outfit he got his hands on and came straight to the castle.


End file.
